The desire to provide for the storage and display of small articles of hardware is best represented by the early Albaugh U.S. Pat. No. 226,645 showing a plurality of tiers of small compartments in a rotary structure for the display of small nuts, bolts and the like. Other rotatable dispensing devices of the lazy susan type are shown in Ahlman U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,283 provides overlapping tiers of dish-like containers and, to obtain storage for long items such as pencils, the top tier is provided with a cover that is suitably apertured for pencils. Long narrow implements are generally stored in single purpose devices of the type shown by Lessin U.S. Pat. No. 2,446,016 directed to a special purpose knife rack.